relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fourth Reich
The Fourth Reich, officially and internally called the Panaryan People's National Socialist Republic '''is the successor state to the Third Reich. It was founded in 2048 and endures to this day. It is known for it's frequent skirmishes with Patagonia and Hy Brasil. Background In '''1923, the Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (NSDAP), led by Adolf Hitler, overthrew the Soviet Republic of Germany in cooperation with the government-in-exile known as the Weimar government, which operated underground within German territory as an anti-communist shadow organisation. The event became known as the Beer Hall Revolution and established the government known as the Third Reich , which lasted until 2047 with the fall of Berlin to Soviet forces. History The Fourth Reich was officially founded on '''April 20th, 2048 '''in Buenos Aires by Reichfuhrer Elmershaus Langt and the other members of the ODESSA organisation. The date was purposely chosen to coincide with the birthday of Third Reich founder Adolf Hitler. Ideology Three mutually inclusive ideologies exist in the Fourth Reich. The first is National Socialism; within the Fourth Reich, Adolf Hitler is regarded as it's forefather and founder. The governing principles of National Socialism are set forth in Mein Kampf, considered akin to holy scripture by the Fourth Reich and is mandatory reading for all citisens. Hitler himself is venerated as a demigod by the Panaryan peoples and any insult to the Fuhrer is punishable by death. Under National Socialism, the Reich owns all means of production. Additionally, it declares Panaryanism evolved out of the National Socialist experience in Europe with the years after the First Great War. The Aryan people is declared to be a singular master race, to whom all other races should be subject. Chief of these races is the German people; ruling alongside the Germans are the Nords, Alpines, and Austrians. The chief enemy of the Aryan race is defined as the Jewish people, ideology, and the very existence of anything remotely Jewish. Irredentism or revanchism has been an emphatic focus of the Fourth Reich since it's foundation. Every leader of the Reich assures it's people that, one day, the Aryans will once more dominate Europe. Government The government of the Fourth Reich is essentially totalitarian in nature and is a one-party state, governed exclusively by the National Panaryan Socialist Party, the only party to continue to espouse National Socialism. All members of the government are members of the NPSP. Three branches of government exist: the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial. No constitution exists. The Executive official is exclusively appointed by the NPSP and is traditionally an office coincidental to the holder of the highest rank of the SS. In practice, the SS leadership and the NPSP are virtually indistinguishable. Within the Executive Branch are various Ministries of Education, Health, Purity, War, Post, Transportation, Foreign Relations, Labor, Science, and Production. Each of these offices are appointed by the Chief Executive. From the Reich's foundation until 2167, the Chief Executive was known as the Reichfuhrer. Under the leadership of Siegfried Vollbracht, the office of Reichfuhrer was dissolved and replaced with Übergangfuhrer. Under Vollbracht, the Executive enjoys the ability to veto any legislation he sees fit. Most Executives have served in both the Legislature and the Supreme Court. The Legislative body of the Reich is known as the Reichstag and consists of all members of the NPSP who also hold SS positions. Reichstag positions are authoritarian and not representative of any particular constituency. Each member of the Reichstag holds one vote; any member may propose legislation and must pass by a 2/3 majority. The Judicial body is composed of a thirteen-member Supreme Court whose positions are traditionally reserved for those members of the SS who rank directly below the Executive. Their exclusive role is to interpret legislation's efficacy and may overturn any legislation if the majority of the Court agrees to overturn it. The exclusive light of interpretation is Mein Kampf. The Supreme Court is viewed as the guardians of essential National Socialism and the continued voice of Adolf Hitler. Military All males ages twelve to seventeen may serve in the Hitler Youth. Attendance is noncompulsory but virtually mandatory for those wishing to achieve any measure of social success in life; 89% of citisens are veterans of the Hitler Youth. Military enlistment is mandatory for all males upon the age of eighteen, and four years of service is mandatory. Branch of service is determined by a mandatory enlistment test in physical and written forms. Additionally, all citisens are required to keep a Reich-issued weapon in their home with two hundred rounds of ammunition. All non-active-duty personnel are held in reserve and may be conscripted at any time. The Reich's airforce is known as the Luftwaffe, and the army is called the Wehrmacht. Both are governed by their own corps of officers who are in turn governed by the SS. Economics All means of production are owned by the Reich and managed by SS officers. Employment for all citizens is guaranteed. Agriculture and heavy industry are manned exclusively by a population of non-Aryan peoples of mostly Hispanic descent. Virtually every Aryan citisen enjoys a high standard of living. Most Reich citisens engage in service-based pursuits; about 1/4 of them are artisans. Religion Judaism is the only explicitly forbidden religion of the Fourth Reich. Various forms of Christianity are practiced. In recent years, Adolf Hitler has been venerated as a demigod. Demographics One hundred percent of Fourth Reich citizens are Aryan peoples; it is illegal to be non-Aryan within the Fourth Reich. The Reich officially recognises individuals of German, Austrian, Alpine, or Nordic descent as Aryan. All citizens are issued an official ancestry along with their birth certificate and Volk number. A population of about six million non-citisens serve as slaves and are not endowed with any rights. 217,946,295 citisens were recorded in the 2170 Reich census. Category:2170 AD